


The Beast You Made of Me

by five2ndrule



Series: The Interpretation Playlist [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kinda Dark, song interpretations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five2ndrule/pseuds/five2ndrule
Summary: Wanda takes charge and embraces what Natasha brings out in her.Based on a song, and maybe a little dark, but I had a lot of fun writing this one. :)





	The Beast You Made of Me

Wanda dreams of who she used to be before she first kissed Natasha. Before she first tasted and wanted Natasha for her own. The shy wallflower that avoided eye contact and mumbled through her answers, the anxious girl who used her powers without thinking, without structure, and the lost, angry young woman driven by revenge. She was all of these things before that first night, pieces barely held together, fragile and incomplete, but now she was something new, something more.

She was the force that could destroy the world. She was the monster that could save it.

She sat up in bed with a start, her sleepy, unfocused eyes darting around the room as a familiar tingle moved along the base of her skull, burning and urging her to be somewhere else. She closed them slowly, breathing deep and pushing her power outward, feeling and searching the space around her for whatever disturbance pulled her back into this reality. It had to be something big, something important. She fused her brows and concentrated. It didn't take her long to find it, because it never did, and a smile played along her lips as she quickly dropped her feet to the floor and moved forward through the darkness.

Natasha was home.

The moon held itself high and full, pushing beams through the large windows lining the hallway and lighting her path as she made her way toward her goal. The Russian was back. She could feel her, feel her movements even through the many walls that separated them. She could feel the heat and confidence that the redhead projected into the very air around herself, the calmness that held tight in her trained mind and body. She could feel every part of the older, more experienced woman, and she wanted nothing more than to tear every little piece apart completely.

Natasha brought something out in her. Something raw and animalistic. An ache that started low in her stomach, burning through her very veins and spreading throughout her body like wild fire. She bit her lip, her green eyes taking on an otherworldly glow as her bare feet lifted from the cold tile floor, her shifting fingers keeping her airborne and itching to move closer, to touch and take the redhead once more. It had been weeks since they last saw each other, their eyes meeting across the helipad as Steve started up the jet, their goodbyes lingering in each other's minds as they each gave one last nod, hiding their true intentions through small smiles and longing looks.

There was so much time to make up for, so many things to say that words simply could not express.

Wanda hated that they had to keep this secret, hated that they had to hide. She had done enough hiding throughout her lifetime. She needed to remain unbound, able to explore and discover everything behind this wonderful, primal thing between them, to run her lips along the pale flesh of her lover, to feel the older woman's pulse race against her tongue, to feel her heart pound for the witch and the witch alone. She was newly found, newly freed. A beast of want and need, and she could never be caged again.

She was a hunter and Natasha was her prize.

Her craving only grew as she moved closer, the hallway becoming all at once too long as she huffed in frustration. Why was this facility so damned big? Her irritation shot outward, shaking the very walls around her as she neared the redhead's door, her mind and powers zeroed in on her goal. She would no longer hold back. She couldn't. She would not rest until she was in Natasha's arms again, until she felt the Russian move against her once more.

The beast stirred within.

Her head lifted as the door in front of her opened, slight confusion painted across strong features as Natasha's eyes locked with her own. The Russian tilted her head, watching her for a breath before taking a slow step back, a smirk coming over her face as she witnessed the state the younger woman was in. Wanda wanted to wipe that smugness from her beautiful face, to tear out such tenderness and make her beg, to push her to every edge and back so many times the redhead forgot where they each started, where they each ended. She wanted to make Natasha lose control.

Her eyes drug slowly over the smaller woman's form, licking her lips as she contemplated where exactly to start with her favorite midnight snack.

The redhead didn't speak, didn't ask any meaningless questions, she simply nodded, reaching up and pulling her black tank top over her head. Copper curls fell back into place as she tossed the garment to the side, the coolness of the night air hitting her just in time for her to be pushed back onto the bed by the increasingly thick red mist surrounding them both. She caught herself easily, leaning back on her elbows as she watched the witch approach, the hunger rolling off the young woman in powerful, almost violent waves as she stepped between the former spy's bent knees.

Wanda leaned forward, her eyes illuminating the shrinking space between them as her hand made its way to Natasha's shoulder, pushing her to lay back as the brunette moved to straddle her lover. The Russian was hers, only hers and tonight she would prove it. Her lip curled as she looked down at her long awaited trophy, the door behind her slamming shut and locking with a loud click. She wanted no disruptions, no distractions. She would keep the widow for herself.

She growled deep in her throat as she made her attack, her hand grabbing the back of Natasha's head roughly before crushing their lips together, taking control and tasting every unspoken word between them as her fingernails clawed their way down naked flesh.

The trails of her claim. The mark of the witch.

She felt her lover gasp, felt hands tangle in her hair and pull her as close as space would allow as hips rose up to buck against her own. Maybe Natasha finally knew, finally understood. She belonged to Wanda, and the younger woman was here to demonstrate that fact. The brunette moved her attention downward, dragging her teeth across tender skin, biting down as her other hand ripped the redhead's remaining clothes away with a simple flick of a glowing wrist.

She wanted nothing between them but this need, this ache, this hunger.

Natasha whimpered as she tried to find a way to steady herself, her short nails digging into the brunette's back as she arched upward against her lover, trying to feel as much of the younger woman as possible as her world quickly started to come undone. Wanda felt the redhead's body tremble with arousal, with anticipation, her breath coming out in short huffs as she leaned up to shakily whisper a single word against the witch's ear.

"Please."

Her plea was soft, vulnerable and lust filled, mirroring her current state of mind and soul, and it made Wanda chuckle darkly as she pulled back with a satisfied, wolf-like grin.

She would have her prey tonight. And she would make her howl.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this got a little dark, but so is the song and man, I love this song!
> 
> Based on the song "Howl" by Florence + the Machine.
> 
> I'm already picking out a song for Natasha, so, it probably won't be long. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these characters, nor the song this story is based on, belong to me. I'm just using them for entertainment purposes that make myself and other people smile. YAY!


End file.
